Inesperado
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Reunião de fics em situações que provavelmente nunca aconteceriam. .:: Ino e Neji ::. .::Convite ::. .:: Titulo Improvisado::.
1. Tenten no Assalto

****

Personagens: Tenten (Assaltada)

**Lugar: Uma rua qualquer as 22:00h **

**Situação: Assalto.**

* * *

**- I -**

**Assalto **

* * *

- Ei garota , bem devagarzinho, bem devagarzinho – colou seu corpo ao dela – Nem tente fugir ou fazer algum escândalo.

- Desculpa, mas isso é um assalto? –sua voz perguntou em um tom casual. – Ou um seqüestro relâmpago?

Ele ficou um segundo em silêncio. Seus olhos observaram o ambiente a sua volta, não havia ninguém a não ser um pequeno homenzinho no final da rua.

- Cala boca,que tipo de pergunta é essa , tá sentindo isso atrás de você hã! Exatamente gracinha , é uma arma.

- Ah... – exclamou baixinho – E eu pensando que era seu pênis. – sua voz não soava sarcástica, irônica ou cínica.

- Ta sendo engraçadinha comigo hã?! – aproximou ainda mais seus corpos. – Continue andando, continue andando.

- Sabe senhor, você pode me assaltar se quiser, mas o que faz pensar que uma estudante tem dinheiro? Já viu estudante com dinheiro? Principalmente morando no interior da cidade... Sabe, eu sei que aqui é Tóquio, a terceira maior metrópole do mundo, e o típico lugar que os caipiras vem tentar a vida, mas sabe eu sou pobre, minha família é pobre, logo meus bolsos tam...

- Cala boca teme! – exclamou baixinho bem próximo de seu ouvido, os dentes amarelos rangendo – Me passe o celular .

- Eu disse – girou os olhos – eu sou pobre, não tenho celular.

- Larga de mentir vadia, hoje em dia quem não tem celular?!

- Olha só assaltante-san, você pode me assaltar , pode me matar e pode até fazer um reality show torturante, mas jogar na minha cara que eu sou pobre hã?! O que é isso sua oka-san não te de educação hein ?!

- Ei! Quem mandou colocar o nome da minha oka-chan no meio?!

- Cala boca, antes não falasse da minha pobreza, e quer saber , você não ia me assaltar? – tentou se virar mas ele rapidamente a segurou pelos quadris e pescoço.

- Olha aqui _pobretona_ – enfatizou – você quer morrer ou eu devo fazer uso da segunda arma aqui de baixo?

Ela suspirou.

- Sabe assaltante-san, você pode até me matar , mas ta vendo aquele homenzinho no final da rua ? – esperou uns segundos enquanto o assaltante inclinou a cabeça para vê-lo – Então, ele é amigo do meu oto-san e do tipo bem fofoqueiro ,se você me matar, me molestar ou qualquer coisa do tipo facilmente você vai ser pego e pegar bem uns 10 anos de cadeia , só 10 porque eu sou pobre e pobre não vira notícia ... A questão é, tu quem sabe ,quer me matar mesmo?

Ficaram em silêncio durante uns segundos. O assaltante tirou as mãos de seu pescoço em seguida guardou a arma. Ela suspirou girando os olhos ,tentou se virar para vê-lo mas foi brutalmente impedida.

- Não olhe para trás, não tem nada ai mesmo?

- Já disse que não... Olha os sapatos que eu to usando, mais barato que bolinho de arroz.

Ele soltou um resmungo.

- Tudo bem, teve sorte hoje gracinha. Conte até 10 e não se mova.

- Ok, ok... 1... 2... 3...

O assaltante começou a correr e ela parou de contar antes do numero 7. Virou-se para trás e logo que o vulto negro virou a esquina o barulho estridente do celular tocou.

- Mochi-mochi? Ah, já to chegando. Quê? Não, não, só tentaram me assaltar agora a pouco. Affe to falando sério ...

(...)

* * *

**Então meus queridos, explicação ríspida e grosa: situações que provavelmente nunca aconteceriam (Não o asslato, mas sair de um assalto assim) . Fic feita em 20 minutos ( "Ah por isso que saiu essa **_**coisa**_**). Mas convenhamos já viram uma Tenten mais Tenten do que essa? Ah talvez alguém não saiba mais , mas Teme significa maldita ou desgraçada.**

**Me pergunto se alguém já passou algo semelhante i.i**

**Comentários? XD **

**Oul-chan. **


	2. Sai e Naruto no Cemitério

**Personagens: Sai e Naruto**

**Lugar: Cemitério , final da tarde **

**Situação: Visita ao cemitério **

* * *

**- II -**

Visita ao cemitério

* * *

Era um túmulo elegante, sua lápide era de mármore negro, as letras esculpidas eram douradas e sobre a sepultura havia rosas vermelhas e brancas. A frente do túmulo estava ele, um garoto de estatura mediana, cabelos negros, pele incrivelmente pálida e totalmente inexpressivo.

Se chamava Sai.

O outro que chegava era um típico loiro dos olhos azuis; usava cores inadequadas para o ambiente – no caso laranja - e aparentava, ironicamente, estar de bom humor.

Naquela área do cemitério, fosse qual fosse o motivo, havia somente eles dois.

- Domo. – cumprimentou pondo-se ao lado do desconhecido. – O que ta fazendo aqui?

Sai demorou a responder, apenas virou lentamente sua cabeça e soltou um gentil, ou falso se assim considerarem mais adequado, sorriso.

- Visitando uma sepultura – o loiro soltou um murmuro que significava "Entendo" e Sai voltou a encarar a lápide – Do meu avô.

- Do seu avô? Ah, sim.... Deixa eu ver – analisou a lápide – ele morreu há cinco anos?

- Exatamente.

- Meus pêsames.

- Ele já está morto.

- É mesmo.- O loiro concordou fazendo um aceno com a cabeça e cruzando os braços como se fosse o fato mais inevitável e leviano do mundo.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Uma ventania gelada saltou e pontinhos de terra mista as flores salpicada brilharam nos raios alaranjados, entretanto, nenhum deles se moveu.

- Ta frio. – o loiro disse , seus olhos anilados repousavam estarrecidos sobre a lápide.

- Realmente, um pouco. – Respondeu simples e em seguida cruzou os braços sem deixar de fitar as letras em dourado.

- Como você chama.

- Sai.

- Só Sai?

- É – descruzou os braços – Mais o sobrenome do meu avô.

- Mas Sai de Sair ?

- É, só Sai.

- Nossa que nome comédia.

- Quando você pensa como nome, não é não – argumentou simples – E qual é seu nome?

- Ahn? – de principio pareceu não entender – Ah!, me chamo Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

- Naruto? Aquela coisinha do lámen ?

- É – confirmou meio contragosto e suspendendo uma sobrancelha.

- Que nome engraçado – Sai comentou com a voz monótona fazendo com que suas palavras não soassem verdadeiras. –Naruto comendo Naruto; não é de certa maneira canibalismo e flagelação ?

-Não é não – Negou elevando sem perceber seu tom da voz. Naruto indiscutivelmente estava ofendido - Você que deve ter problema . "Sai , sai daqui!".

- Piada velha.

O jovem "lámen" não disse nada pois, afinal,não havia nada para ser argumentado. E mais uma vez ficaram em silêncio e uma ventania gelada levantou vôo .

- Ta frio- o loiro mais uma vez disse e continuou a fitar o túmulo diante dos ambos.

- É mesmo.

- Você que trouxe essas rosas? – Naruto perguntou

- Foi, eu queria ter trago margaridas, mas meu avô preferia rosas, era um velho romântico. – o moreno soltou um suspiro e depois sorriu gentilmente, seus olhos negros estavam estarrecidos como se estivesse na mais doce nostalgia – Era um conquistador, se casou três vezes e tinha várias amantes.

Naruto deixou um riso abafado escapar ,mas Sai não se importou.

- Desculpa, seu avô deve ter sido um velho legal.

- Era sim.

- E como ele morreu ?

- De susto.

Naruto levantou uma sobrancelha.

- De susto?

- É ,entrou um ladrão na casa dele e ele teve um ataque cardíaco fumegante. Morreu de imediato.

Ambos soltaram ao mesmo tempo um suspiro.

- Que triste né?

- Toda família achou.

- Olha, minha namorada ta chegando ali.

Uma garota chegava ao final da paisagem, em sua face se via um sorriso gentil e melancólico. Ainda de longe acenou para o namorado que correspondeu com um extravagante sorriso e Sai apenas manteve-se parado a observando minuciosamente.

- Ela é bonita.

- É, todos morrem de inveja.

- Deve ser, mas eu to indo.

- Já? Eu te apresento .

- Precisa não – falou e em seguida rumou em direção oposta. – Nos encontramos por aí.- despediu-se ainda de costa; momentos depois ele já não estava mais por perto.

- Quem era ele Naruto-kun? – a garoto perguntou fitando o vulto já indefinido.

- Seu primo.

- Meu primo? Mas eu só tenho Neji-nii-san.

- Ele disse que seu pai era um galhinha e que teve várias amantes , talvez ele seja um neto bastardo.

- Naruto-kun! – Hinata exclamou baixinho e agarrou o braço do namorado – Larga de brincadeira.

Sobre a elegante sepultura havia rosas vermelhas, sua lápide era de mármore negro e em letras douradas estava escrito: "Hyuuga Hiashi".

* * *

**Gostaria de ter uma conversa como essa em um cemitério, não seria uma estranha lembrança? Ah!, fiquei tão feliz, recebi uma quantidade inesperado de comentários e agradeço de verdade. **

**Antes que me esqueça as situações serão de certa maneira interligadas, no caso os personagens de alguma maneira terão alguma ligação, entretanto na maioria das vezes nada significativo então continua sendo fics independentes. **

**Espero que tenho gostado desse diálogo "Inesperado" ^^ e eu já tenho idéias para a próxima situação que provavelmente será um romance. **

**Beijos de morango.**

**Oul-chan**


	3. Ino e Neji em Convite

**Personagens: Ino e Neji **

**Lugar: Sala de aulas as 09:03 **

**Situação: Convite.**

* * *

**- III -**

**Convite**

* * *

A primeira vez que o viu foi naquela manhã de segunda-feira; parou de andar, o analisou por um curto momento e foi o suficiente. Alinhou os cabelos e separou o lápis na bolsa; remexia nela enquanto subia a escadaria e vezes e outras cumprimentando outros alunos.

Como o achou? Bem, ela tinha seus meios.

Entrou em sala de aula e o viu. Estava sentado lendo um livro sobre a carteira, um livro qualquer, grosso e de folhas amarelas.

Sentou-se depois em uma carteira e alinhou perfeitamente a borracha junto ao lápis de desenho. Olhou para o lado o encarando fixamente. Os cabelos longos e castanhos, a visão perdida nas páginas do livro; concentrado. Concentrado assim como o restante da turma entretida em uma leitura demasiada cansativa.

Suspirou uma vez para chamar sua atenção, mas ele nem ao menos se moveu.

- Ei você – o chamou – Você, hei cabeludo! – gritou e todos da sala os encararam.

O cabeludo fechou lentamente o livro e depois voltou-se em sua direção.

- Fica assim. – ela ordenou.

- Assim como?

- Me encarando, claro.

Ele não rebateu apenas sustentou o olhar como havia pedido. Passaram-se alguns segundos, elas vezes ou outra movia os lábios ou os mordia , cruzava a pernas e descruzava e até tinha vezes que ela pegava o lápis e o desenhava no ar.

Todos os observavam.

Sabe... Ino não sabia desenhar, não sabia nem escrever coisas interessantes ou mesmo possuía algum talento especifico... Ino só gostava de fazê-lo, quando bem queria.

- Você é bem bonito , sabia?

Algumas alunas arregalaram os olhos, outros começaram a soltar murmurinhos, a professora levantou-se de sua cadeira, mas ele nem se moveu.

- Dava até para pintar um quadro como Sai-kun diria. Você se chama Neji, né?

Ele não respondeu, a fitou apenas por alguns segundos e retornou para frente abrindo lentamente o livro, entretanto antes que ele virasse a primeira página, ela interrompeu o ato falando:

- Me chame para sair.

Silêncio mórbido.

(...)

Os passos da professora.

- Você, você não é dessa turma não é senhorita? – a jovem senhorita ajeitou os óculos enquanto tentava manter a voz firme e autoritária.

- Não sou não. – respondeu simples.

- O que fazes aqui?

- Dizendo para esse menino para me convidar a sair. – respondeu como se fosse o fato mais óbvio do mundo – o que realmente não deixava de ser – e a professora mais uma vez ajeitou os óculos.

- Se retire senhorita, como ousa invadir uma aula por algo tão trivial?

- Hã? Trivial? Desculpe sensei, o que significa?

A professora bufou impaciente e ergueu um dedo em sinal que daria um longo sermão , porem , antes de abrir a boca para proferir quaisquer palavras , ele a interrompeu:

- Tudo bem.

* * *

**Essa foi demasiada curta e peço desculpas... porem, alguém aqui já leu alguma fic Ino e Neji? Eu sinceramente acho que eles combinam, mas não fiquem frustrados, pois não tenho planos sérios para eles e suponho também que para Neji aceitar esse convite inesperado teria que ter um bom motivo correto?**

**Bem, vcs aceitariam um pedido desse? Ou fariam um convite assim? **

**Obrigada aos comentários, mesmo, mesmo. **

**Beijos de melancia para vocês**


End file.
